Legends
by LegendaryHawk
Summary: This is sort of like a Naruto fanfic but it's not really. It's my own world with very different characters. I used a lot of ideas and concepts from Naruto but I also changed a lot of parts. While it is similar in many parts it also has its own things to it. It is an adventure story though it starts of pretty slow. But trust me if you stay with me it will be really awesome! :)
1. Morning

Ok so, I originally started this but then I decided to start over because I felt like I could do twice as better, so we have this. This is kind of like a Naruto fanfiction but It's not really. I got a lot of my ideas and concepts from it and there are parts that are practically the same thing, but I there are also huge differences and lots of change. It's my own little Naruto world I created in my own liking. So it's an adventure story, though it starts of really slow. Please bear with me and hopefully we can make it to the good part. :)

**Chapter One: Morning**

Annie's POV

_RING RING RING RING!_ I rolled over and opened my tired eyes. _RING RING RING RING!_ I pulled the pillow over my head hoping it would buffer the noise. _RING RING RING RING!_ Oh shut up already I'm awake! I slapped my hand onto the alarm and groaned as I rolled over, successfully dropping myself onto the floor with a thump. Like every morning I reluctantly got out of bed. I walked over to my mirror to tie my hair into a ponytail and put on some clothes. Satisfied with my appearance, I started out the door.

"Annie come downstairs I got your pancakes ready!"

"Coming right down dad!" Dad's pancakes are probably the only incentive getting me up every day.

Oh wait, let me introduce myself. My name is Annabeth Azure, but I prefer Annie. Me and my dad live on a small farm, though we aren't very successful and barely make by. My dad, Anthony Azure, is my only family. My mom died when I was only a year old. My dad barely talks about his past and never mentions mom's death. I don't bug him on answers because I know it's probably too hard for him to talk about it. We still get along really well. Dad is always so cheery and he is an amazing cook. I on the other hand would probably burn the house down if I tried to bake.

"Morning dad." I said as I reached the end of the stairs.

"Good morning." Though he sounded happy to the normal ear, I sensed something different in his voice.

I quickly sat down and eagerly accepted the plat dad offered me. I drooled at the sight of the soft, warm discs of gold, as I poured at large helping of syrup. As I ate, I notice my dad glancing at me every now and then. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Annie, I want you to go to training school."

A little confused? Let me explain. Kids go to school from age 4 to 12 to learn basic academics. Then we have a choice between continuing our education or going to training school. Most people choose continuing their education, which lets them get a job when they grow up. However, there are a few who decided to go to training school to study under the five subjects of combat. By the time you graduate, you would try to become a hero. Hero's use their powers and skills to complete missions of requests, in return for a payment. The thing is, that being a hero is not a very stable job and it is difficult to make enough money, if you're not strong enough. It can also be dangerous, since some of the more better paying jobs can include many hazards or even bad guys. Some people, become villains after graduating from training school. They use their powers for evil. Though fortunately, we do have powerful heroes to keep them under control.

I had just finished basic education last year and turned 13 recently. We were planning on letting me continue my education once we made enough money to enroll me. It's the smart decision since I need to be able to get a job with a stable supply of money to keep the farm going. Though that's not really what I wanted. I used to dream of becoming a legendary hero. But as I grew up, I slowly abandoned that goal, in order to focus on a more practical future. I also didn't want to make my father feel bad. He lost his powers a long time ago, and I don't want to rub mine in. I think it has some connection to my mother's death, though I don't want to ask my dad and remind him on his loss.

"What do you mean dad!"

"Honey, please listen." I didn't let dad continue.

"We can't afford to enroll me into training school, and we don't have to."

"Annie please-"

"I mean it dad! You don't have to do this. I'm not a kid anymore. I know I can't be a hero. I know I have to support our farm!"

"Annie", I looked up at him and decided to hear him out, "Please, trust me. I know, that you've been dreaming of being a hero since forever. I know, you struggled to make the decision to continue your education. I know, that it will be a big mistake, to pull you away from your dreams."

I was almost convinced. But then I remembered, "But what about the-"

"Money?," Dad finished for me, "I already thought of that. I've been saving money for a long time now, preparing for this."

I couldn't think of any other reason not to go. But I still wasn't at ease. "Dad, I might need a little time to think it over."

"That's fine with me. I want you to make whatever choice you want. Just know that I'll be happy with whatever you chose."

After I finished my meal I washed my plate and headed out towards to fields. Although the work is tiring, it's also very quiet, and peaceful. It helps clear the head, to make room for new thoughts. I soon worked up a sweat so I decided to roll up my sleeves, revealing the tattoo. It is an intricate blue design laying a little below my wrist. I don't know how I got it but it has been there for as long as I can remember. Dad said angels came at night and place the mark, though obviously I can't believe that. Dad always has a way to make me happy. He knows just what to say and do to make my tears go away. Maybe he's right about this. I mean, why not? I get to be a hero! But it's not all fun and games too, I still want to get money us. So I'm going to work hard and be known all over the country.

"Dad," I said as I reentered the house. It was already late and the sun was setting behind me. "I'll go!" I ran up to my dad and gave him a hug. He was a little surprised at first but quickly embraced me as well.

Vince's POV

"Wake up Vince breakfast is ready!"

I heard my mom calling from the room over, but I didn't want to interrupt my sleep yet.

"Vince!"

"Coming mom!" I groggily opened my eyes at stared up at the weary ceilings. Slowly I sat up and turned to get out of bed. _Another day another dollar_. I slipped on some clothes that seemed the most bearable and looked at the mirror. Oh hey, you don't know who I am yet right? My name's Vincent Viridian but people really only call me Vince. I live with my mom, Delilah Viridian, in this small old apartment. My mom works two jobs and I do odd jobs around the neighborhood. Even then we don't have much money to spare after rent and food. I don't know much about my dad, since he died when I was really young and I don't ask my mom about it since the topic just puts her down. Otherwise mom somehow manages to put a smile on her face everyday. As I left the room I could already smell my mom's awesome breakfast. The only thing that puts a smile on my face every morning is my mom's delicious pancakes.

"Hey mom."

"Good morning Vince. Here's your breakfast."

As I sat down I grabbed the syrup and poured a...overly generous amount of it.

"Vince, I have something I've wanted to tell you."

I looked up from my plate and saw her serious expression, "What's up mom."

After a short silence, she decided to let it out,"I want to enroll you into training school."

I almost choked on my pancakes when I heard what she said. I gulped down some water before opening my mouth to object, though she wouldn't let me.

"I want you to go to training school. I know, we were planning for you to continue your studies, but I know that you really don't want to. I know you are holding in your urge to want to learn combat, for the sake of getting money for the two of us. I know we live in, not so good conditions, but Vince, I trust you. I know it's a risky career, but I believe in you."

Once she had finished I spoke up, "Mom, you're right about me wanting to go to training school, but I know I can't. What about the rent? We have to pay that. We are already a little behind."

"It's okay, I can handle it. Last night my boss decided to give me a raise. I also found a great job, so I'm quitting my other one. Things are looking up for us Vince! Instead of being a 3 job family, we can be a 2 job family!" She stood up and took her plate to the sink. "Vince, I want you to follow your dreams. Think about it for a while. I don't need your answer yet."

We sat in an awkward silence for a while as I finished my pancakes. As I reached the door to leave for my newspaper run. I grabbed my bike and set out on the road. I've become so used to these trips, my hands automatically know how and when to turn, leaving me with my thoughts. I thought about my mysterious green tatoo, a cool but random design on my forearm. Mom said aliens came from space and put the sign there to remember to bring back their overlord. Mom can say some of the most craziest things! I began to remember all the time I spent with my mom. How she would always look at the brighter side. How she can easily brighten up a bad day. She knows what she's doing. As I threw the last newspaper, I sped back home thrusting the door open, to see my mom making dinner.

"I'll go."

And with that she immediately put down the dish and came to embrace me. Normally I wouldn't let her do the mommy's little boy stuff, but this was big. This means that I can become a hero. This means, that I could end up being a legend.

So how did you like is so far, though there's not much to judge yet. I love people's opinions, whether it be good or bad. So stay tuned for more I guess. :)


	2. First Day

This is going to be a really long chapter since it was originally two separate ones. It might be a little boring too since it is like an explanatory chapter, to let you know how this world works. I tend to explain things too much! But hopefully you'll be able to bear through it. Like I said before (I think), this is going to be like an anime series so it starts off kind of boring and slow but in the future it will get awesome, trust me!. Anyways, this chapter introduces two new characters narrating the story! Hopefully you'll like them. You might also see hints at romance, though this story is not really going to have a lot of it. So if you want romance, there's a little bit here for you, and if you don't congrats, it won't be here for long. :)

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

Vince's POV

"Eh, not too bad." I said as I sniffed some clothes to find some to wear for my first day of school. I try not to act excited but this is huge! I ate mom's pancakes and almost rushed out the door, before I remembered to hug mom goodbye. I mean she is the one who got me in this, I gotta show some thanks!

It didn't take long to find the school since I always pass by it on my newspaper runs. And now, I can finally be in the Tamashi City Training Academy. I walked through the hallway heading towards the lecture hall. Eventually I reached the auditorium, and as I entered along with the gaining crowd, I took in the grand scene. An enormous room with towering ceilings, and hundreds of seats, filling up with kids like me, dreaming on becoming great heros. Since it was the first day, all new students would be going through a seminar. Actual classes will start tomorrow. We start of with an opening speech from the headmaster, Mr. Mathews. I've heard that he's a little...over eccentric.

I found a seat not too close to too many people. As I waited, a boy with shoulder length dark brown hair sat to my right. A little while later a girl with light brown hair like mine sat to the right of the dark haired boy. For some reason my mind was intrigued with this girl. What I did notice was her rich blue eyes. They stood out in some powerful way. She started to turn in my direction, so I quickly looked away, hoping she did not notice me staring at her. But, throughout the lecture I kept unconsciously glancing at her. There was something about her that seemed familiar.

Annie's POV

Once I found the lecture hall I started to look for a seat. A boy with light brown hair like mine caught my eye. As I approached the seat, I saw his eyes, which were a vivid shade of green. I looked at him for a while before I decided to sit next to him. The problem was that that boy was sitting on an aisle seat and there was another boy to his right already. So I had to sit on the dark haired boy's right. I thought I felt the green eyed boy looking at me but when I looked back at him, he wasn't looking in my direction. I couldn't focus very much during the speech because the boy just seemed to grab my attention for some reason.

Taylor's POV

As I said goodbye to the other kids at the orphanage, I continued to the path to the training school. The foster home decided that they would pay for me, so I can make use my extraordinary talents won't go to waste. I want to become a hero like my brother did, but I'm not good with attention, and being the only kid in the orphanage to go to training school, does not make that easy for me. Neither is being a Tsubasa, especially younger brother of Trent Tsubasa. Oh wait, I should tell you who I am before I start rambling on. Sorry about that. I'm Taylor Tsubasa. My parent's died when I was four, so my older brother, Trent, took charge. Trent was an amazing big brother already, but what set him apart from most people, was that he was a weaponmaster prodigy. He was known all over the country. I admired his skills and was overjoyed when he started teaching me too. This continued until about four years ago, when my brother died while I was still nine. I was sent to the foster home and then we end up here, me going to training school because of the skills I learned and honed from Trent.

When I entered the auditorium, I sat down next some guy. Soon a girl sat on my other side. I noticed both of them had similar light brown hair. And it was hard not to notice their interest in each other. It was pretty awkward knowing that I'm like a wall between two pairs of eyes. I tried to ignore them as the headmaster started to talk.

"Welcome! Welcome! Hello future heros of our world! I am , Mr. Mathews, the headmaster of Tamashi City Training School! But call me bro, or dude! No wait, that might be awkward won't it! Then let's stick to Matt! We are all here today to start our wonderful adventure of learning!" This guy was way too excited. He kept looking at the crowd with this huge smile. "I can see in all of your eyes that you are here, eager to become educated in combat! And I know that all of you will graduate and become wonderful heroes! Yes I know you guys are young kids and want to skip straight to the fighting, however there are other things you must learn first! Today everyone will proceed through our wonderful seminar, after my lecture is finished. First will be a brief history lesson, and then a recap on your basic knowledge on natures. Next is the individual class lessons, which you will receive from your class teachers. After that you youngsters can go on and run home to excitedly tell you parents how much fun you had today! Ok then, that's all I have to say and I hope all of you enjoy the rest of your day. Ha ha! That rhymes!" Kids started to shuffle out of the room, as the headmaster went around saying, "Did you hear that! It wasn't planned! It just happened!" to the other teachers. They all acted impressed so they could get a raise.

Now it's time for the seminar. One of the teachers, got up unto the stage and got ready to speak. I saw that the girl and boy to my sides were still here. They looked like they were checking first to see if the other would leave, so that they could leave as well. Neither made the first move and it was too late since the teacher began to talk.

"Now now, settle down. I know most of you students should know this by now but there is no pain in reviewing," She was going to tell us about the history, which most of us already knew, "I will begin by saying that humans have had powers for as long as we have recorded history. In the beginning, we had simple powers, like sparking flames, or making a breeze. However, as we evolved and honed our skills, we gradually created stronger techniques. More versatile powers and defined categories began to form. Though with great powers, came great wars. People fought for years and years on end. When one battle ceased, another would begin. As the casualties increase, and the knowledge sunk in, we began to see the error of our ways. We realized that wars would only cause misery. Different clans created treaties, slowly leading to one big unified country. We created the Treaty of Forgiveness and Forever. This was an oath of peace by all the lands. This is what how our country, Heiwa, was formed. If a land breaks the treaty, it will be secluded from Heiwa. Trade, protection, and communication will be cut off and the land would have to fend for itself. If further battle is initiated, Heiwa will use its collective power to stop it. However, there have only been few instances of banishment of lands, and even less so of battle against Heiwa. There has been mostly peace, though with any light, there is a shadow, and there are still evil-doers within our country. Hopefully all of you students will graduate to become great heroes, and help defeat the villains." With that the teacher nodded to all of us and walked off stage. Another teacher soon took his place and she immediately began to speak.

"Now it is time to review the basics," Most of us should know this too, though the teacher does explain everything well, "As everyone here should know, every human on Earth is born with a power. Most of us are born with elemental natures, of either of the following nine: fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, ice, plant, dark, or light. How we obtain these powers is a little more complicated. When a child is born, they have a gene with a sequence of bases to determine for what we call a "color gene". Depending on what color you get, you will get a different elemental nature. There are nine colors for nine natures. Red for fire, blue for water, grey for wind, brown for earth, yellow for lightning, purple for ice, green for plant, black for dark, and white for light. As the child comes to be born, there are 9 color energies that immediately try to enter the body. However your body only allows the color energy that it has in it's gene, to enter. For example, a child is born with the blue gene. All the color energies will try to enter the baby's body, though only the blue energy will be able to enter. That would result in a child with water nature. Even then, the body does not absorb all of the blue energy trying to enter. The normal human body can only hold so much power before it kills us. So our bodies stop absorbing once it knows it can't handle anymore. Most people have an identical or similar amount of energy we can hold. In reality, we hold only a miniscule fraction of the total amount of energy that tries to enter. There are also rare mutations that may result in a new nature.

"In training school there are five subjects of combat, chikara, taijutsu, magicry, weaponry, and genjutsu. Throughout your experience Tamashi City Training School, you will be learning to use all of these skills. That is all for now. Next, you will all proceed to your first class, and receive a subject course lesson from your teacher. I hope all of you enjoy the rest of your day"

Vince's POV

Throughout the whole lecture, I could not keep my focus. I kept feeling like the blue-eyed girl was looking at me. But she wasn't, I think. I don't know why this is bothering me so much. Anyways, I saw everyone was getting up and realized that we must be moving on to the subject lessons. I got up and looked at my schedule to see that I had chikara class first. I looked up to find that the blue-eyed girl had left. I searched for my classroom, and eventually found it. As I entered, I saw that blue-eyes was in my class! She was sitting next to the windows. I also noticed that the dark brown haired boy was in my class as well, sitting a row in behind blue-eyes. I immediately took the seat next to the girl, trying not to look to eager. Soon, our teacher, Mr. Ellerts, soon entered the room.

"Settle down class", Mr. Ellerts looked pretty old, but he seemed like a sweet old man. His smile seemed to come naturally, and he made sure to use a calm, and respectful tone, that you could not help but listen to, " I know this is not actually a real class day but we need some order. The faster we finish this, the sooner I can let you kids go and give you free time before the next transition. How about we begin with roll call. First up is, Annabeth Azure."

Suddenly the blue eyed girl shot her hand up, "Here Mr. Ellerts. By the way, you can call me Annie."

So thats her name. Annie Azure. I am going to remember that. Now I can stop calling her blue-eyed girl. Wait, why do I have to remember her name specifically. Why am I so interested in her. And no! Don't say I like her because...cuz...okay whatever shut up! Anyways, after a while, the boy behind me rose his hand. His name is Taylor Tsubasa. I feel like I heard the name Tsubasa before, but I can't remember from exactly where. Eventually my name came up and I rose my hand, "I just go by Vince Mr. Ellerts."

When I spoke, I saw the gir- I mean Annie start to turn her head, though she stopped herself before she could actually see me. After roll call Ellerts began the class.

"Okay students, as you should know by now, all teachers will be teaching basics of each subject. Tomorrow we will start our practice lessons, so I can see where all of you are. But today, we learn all about chikara combat. We already know that every human has some type of nature. In chikara combat, one uses their nature to fight. We should also know, that there is an energy that flows throughout our body, known as nagare. In chikara fighting, one controls the nagare energy in the body, and focuses it, such that it can be manipulated. Nagare allows one to do many things with their nature. One skill, is to make your element to appear. For example, an individual with ice nature can create ice, out of thin air, as can a lightning natured person create electricity. However, it is usually in a simple state without much power. Nagare also lets the user shape, or form the element into what they want. This technique can be used to create makeshift weapons, or figures like animals," Ellerts walks to the middle of the classroom, and water starts to come out of his hands, quickly taking the shape of a tiger, " However, this tiger is lifeless. But nagare, can be used to give temporary life to your element," And we all watch in amazement as the water tiger starts to move, "Life lets an attack have one or more commands that it will obey until it runs out of life. It will stay alive so long as you continue to feed it nagare. For example I can tell this tiger to do a simple thing like attack," Suddenly, the tiger pounces at a dummy on the far side of the wall, "however", he said as he pushed a button, causing the dummy to move out of the way, resulting in the tiger crashing into the wall, and bursting into many droplets, "I only gave enough nagare, for a simple attack, not enough such that the tiger can turn, or chase the opponent. Most people give just enough life energy to an attack so that it can follow a moving target briefly. It uses up a lot of nagare, so it isn't wise to use so much for one attack. Nagare also gives an attack pressure, or power, so it is not as if one is simply splashing water on someone, and can instead be as if someone was shot by a pistol.

"To recap, nagare can be used to create, shape, manipulate, give life to, and pressurize your element. Inexperienced and beginner users, tend to need much more nagare, and preparation time, to do anything. As one becomes more experienced and accustomed to controlling ones nagare, he or she can use it more efficiently. For example, a beginner would need 10x as much nagare and time to use a technique to make water appear than an experienced user, who would need little nagare and less than a second. So don't worry if it takes you some time in the beginning to do some of the simple moves. Over time, you will master these techniques. Okay students, I have reached the end of my lesson for today. However do not think it will be this easy tomorrow. For now, I bid you all a good day."

Annie's POV

I can't believe it, that boy from the lecture was in my chikara class too! And I figured out his name is Vince! Wait, why am I so excited. I don't even know why I like hi- I mean, think about him so much! He's just a normal boy. Like that other kid, Taylor. Oh yeah, As it turns out, both Taylor and Vince are in all my classes. Including magic class, which is where I am right now. The teacher's name is Ms. Cheryl. She looked pretty young, and almost as eccentric as the headmaster. But she seemed to have a normal amount of overexcitement. After roll call she began teach.

"Ok students, are you guys ready to have some fun! Okay, I'm sorry, I can see all of you guys rolling your eyes, thinking, 'Oh no not this type of teacher. Why doesn't she learn that she's too old to have fun'. It's just that this is my first year teaching and I really want everyone to enjoy this as much as me and- okay, enough about me, I have to brief you on magicry. If I am right, this class should have had chikara class right before this one right? That's great. Because actually, magicry is very similar. Though instead of nagare, we use energy called mana. Mana is a different energy that flows alongside nagare in the body. However, mana does not depend on your nature. Magicry has a whole different variety of techniques. There are thousands of spells out there, with so much variation. Unlike chikara combat, which has similar techniques for different natures, magicry just has a bunch of randomness out there. There are spells like sealing, strengthening, cursing, creating, floating, fusing and a lot more! Magicry is similar in the fact that you need less time and mana on spells as you train harder. We also usually use chants to create stronger spells. Some of us also use wands but I'll let your weaponry teacher handle that. Magicry is also good for healing. Of course, chikara can also heal, though plant, water, and light natures are usually the best at it. But not even plant, the best nature for healing, can beat magicry healing!"

Wow, does get pretty excited. But she's uses it well, and she just seems to emit an aura of fun!

She stopped for a moment to look at the time, "Oh man, class is suppose to end soon! Darn it! Well it was nice meeting you kids today even if it was for a short while. Remember guys, real class starts tomorrow so be prepared to put your A-game on! Ok then everyone is dismissed early! Bye all of you! See you tomorrow!"

Taylor's POV

After chikara and magicry class I headed for weaponry. I learned that the guy and the girl whose eyes were obsessed with each other yesterday are named Vince and Annie. I share all my classes with them. I'm not sure what to think of them yet. Their probably nice but I'm still kind of shy and I'm not sure if I should talk to them yet. But I am pretty excited for weaponry. I just hope I don't get too much attention. After the teacher, Mr. Gordon, came in he started roll call. Unfortunately, he became interested when he came to my name.

"Taylor Tsubasa." He called.

"Here." I replied

"Tsubasa...hmm, I see, you must be Trent's younger brother."

"Uh, yes, um, Mr. Gordon." As you can tell I'm not used to speaking with people.

"I never taught him but I would imagine it would have been wonderful, watching a prodigy emerge. I hope you will grew up to be as strong as him. And I can brag about teaching you then right Taylor."

"Yeah, I'll try." I said. Suddenly I feel a little more comfortable speaking to him.

Then I realized everyone was staring at me, though Mr. Gordon continued attendance as if nothing had changed. After he finished, the lesson began.

"Weapons, unlike magicry and chikara, have not been around for that long. They were a relatively modern subject, only recently used, starting mostly about 200 years ago. Although weapons existed before that, they became much more common during this time. Weapons can be used in combat normally, as you would think. The throwing of knives, the clashing of swords, the swinging of axes. However weapons have a greater potential as well. Nowadays, most weapons are enchanted. This allows them to cooperate with you and your nature magic. A compatibility is built into them. So a person with wind nature can use a weapon with wind compatibility, and it would strengthen attacks. You release nagare into the weapon and it assist you as you create your attack. Weapons also lessen the time needed to form the move. Thus, you can make a wind slash with only a strike of a sword rather than taking a few precious seconds creating the attack normally. However, your nature does not necessarily have to match the weapons nature. For example, imagine a lightning user who happens to hate lightning. Rather than forcing himself to use a lightning weapons, he can use an earth weapon, and the weapon would use earth instead of lightning. It will take the lightning nagare and change it to earth for you. One downside is that it would take much more nagare than average for any attack so you will have weaker blows, for more energy. It's not an efficient idea but it is still out there. In addition, there are weapons made for magicry, like the most common one, wands. These also speed the time needed spells, though they don't have any nature compatibility. It absorbs mana as other weapons absorbs nagare. That is all for today. Tomorrow I will supply you all with a variety of weapons for you to find your match. If you have any preferences already, feel free to bring it in too. Taylor, I can't wait to see what you will bring tomorrow."

Reyna's POV

Um...hi everyone. So, ah, after weaponry class was genjutsu. Ah! I forgot to tell you my name I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I'm kind of quiet and shy so I'm not good with talking to people. Should I start by introducing myself? Let me try. Okay, so my name is Reyna Simanei. I was just enrolled into Tamashii City Training School. This is my first day just like everyone else's. Oh, um, I live with my mother and father, and I have no siblings. I like to read a lot. Oh no! Am I talking too much! I'm not sure. Sorry. Let me get right to the story then...

After weaponry was genjutsu class. I sat next to three students, And I think their names are Taylor, Annabeth, and Vincent. I've sat near them during the lecture in the auditorium, though I doubt they noticed me. When I saw them in my first class, I decided to sit next to them, since they were the only people I recognize in the school. They probably know each other too, since they sat next to each other for every class so far. The thing is that they don't seem to be talking to each other, only stealing glances every now and then. Is this some social game or something that I don't know about? Anyways, after Mrs. Lee finished attendance she began class. Mrs. Lee was… interesting. She wore a very flamboyant outfit, making use of every possible shade of purple and pink. I read a book once, about this actress from a while ago. I think her name was Mareda something. She was a prime magician, which there were only seven of. Until they all disappeared randomly one night. Mareda was a famous actress and magician, though I doubt many people remember her now adays. But Mrs. Lee seems to replicate Mareda. I guess some fans just don't quit. Sorry I'm rambling again! Anyways, Mrs. Lee started the lesson.

"Genjutsu is a skill that is rarely mastered, though it can be your most loyal ally," Immediately I recognized a large amount of dramatization being used, with lots of emphasis and hand gestures, "Genjutsu, is actually a subcategory of magic. However, it is such a broad and magnificent part, that it is absolute enough to hold itself up on its own," I'm not trying to criticize her or anything, but I just think acting out every verb you describe isn't very normal, "There are plenty of types of genjutsu, but most of them revolve around tricks. Genjutsu actually uses a mix of nagare and mana to create whatever beautiful piece it wants. One main purpose of genjutsu is illusion. Most illusions trick the targets sight, though genjutsu can cover other senses too, like hearing and even touch. Hypnosis, is also a form of genjutsu. It can be used to control other people, into doing whatever your heart desires. Although few people master the art of genjutsu, most people learn at least one genjutsu spell, since it is such a mighty power. Okay children, class is dismissed. By the way, The person you see before you is not really me, and is nothing but an illusion created by yours only. I am not really here. Farewell till the morrow after, when we shall meet again." And with her last words she disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

Vince's POV

Last class of the day is taijutsu. I took my seat next to the windows and waited for Taylor and Annie to arrive. The three of us sort of acknowledged each others presence and waited for class to begin after Mr. Tyrell finished roll call. He was a thick and burly man, with a face that seemed to be stuck in one aggressive expression. And his volume, stuck on high.

"I'm going to make this short and simple since I know all of you want to leave here right away! Taijutsu is punching and kicking people! But it's not only punching and kicking people! It's punching and kicking people with style! You have to know how to punch and kick people correctly! Tomorrow I'm going to teach all of you how to punch and kick people! See ya!"

So how was it? Did you make it through alive? Great! Now let's hope you stay with me for the rest of the story. Until next time! :)


	3. Training

Hey guys! Another chapter is here! It gets a tiny bit dramatic here. Again, just a reminder that this is a slow process to an epic story. Later there will be more action, and you know, use of all these powers. But first I have to lead up to it! So trust me and stay with me please! :)

**Chapter 3: Training**

Vince's POV

The next day Annie, Taylor and I were in chikara class listening to Mr. Ellerts. The room was filled with many tables. They had different things on them. Like some had a cup of water, others had a flower. A few had a lamp, others had a little canopy. There were some others too.

"Today we are going to assess what everyone can do so far with your prior knowledge and we will start to practice focusing our nagare. Everyone, go to your elemental station and start to trying to manipulate it. It's okay if you don't get it at first because I have not taught you anything yet. Use what you know already to display whatever the limit of your control is."

Everyone got up and moved to find a free element station of their nature. Of course everyone knows their nature by birth when the doctors tell you, 'your son is an light natured boy" or something like that. I walked over to a plant nature station. After a few minutes of complete concentration, I was able to wiggle the stem a little to make the flower dance...sort of. I looked around to see that most other students could do relatively the same with their elements. I saw Annie by the water station just barely lifting a bit of water above its own surface. I also saw that Taylor was talking to Mr. Ellerts. After a while Taylor sat back down in his seat and watched as the rest of us worked. He looked kind of lonely and I was a little curious so eventually I went over to talk to him. Apparently Annie had the same idea, since we both reached Taylor at the same time, surprising him with the sudden attention.

"Hey, Taylor right?" I knew his name though I just didn't want to seem stalkerish. "Why aren't you at a station practicing your element. Of course I would be slacking off if it was anything else, but this is actually kind of cool."

Taylor looked down at his feet for a few seconds before replying. "I would, but my station is not here." He looked up and saw the expected faces of our confusion. "You see, I don't have any of the nine normal natures. I was born with a nature that can only appear from a mutation at birth. I control metal. Mr. Ellerts is getting some metal for me to practice with, and there he is right now."

Mr. Ellerts came into the room with a spoon and went to join our group. "I see you two have met Taylor. Here," He handed the bar over to Taylor, "this will work right?" As he turned around, he said, "I'll leave the three of you to work on your natures."

After he left there was an awkward silence for a while. Then Taylor started to practice so Annie and I brought our stations to work next to him. We didn't really need to but it just felt like it would be better if we stayed together. This is a new school after all and you might need some friends along the way. And Taylor and Annie seemed like a good of option as any.

Annie's POV

I soon learn that she loved magicry. Ms. Cheryl handed out a scroll containing a simple spell so that we could use it as something to focus our mana on. The spell was also to help us focus it anyways, so each time we get the spell right it should be easier the next time. While most other kids were struggling to even get the spell right once, I was able to do it with great ease and soon became very "at one" with my mana. There were a few other students who seemed to be doing well. Though I saw Taylor and Vince struggling, so I decided to help out a little. Maybe it can feed the fire to get a little friendship to start.

"Hey guys. I saw that you guys were having a little trouble to I thought I could help you a little. What I try to do is clear my mind of other things and focus entirely on the spell and how it should turn out. And when I think it will work perfectly, it does!"

"Thanks Annie." Vince said, "I'll try that!"

I smiled and walked away to return to practice the next spell Ms. Cheryl had handed me. After a while, I looked back at Vince to see how he was doing. What I didn't expect was to see him already looking at me, though it was with a more annoyed face than a happy one. Pretty weird but it's probably nothing.

Taylor's POV

Chikara class was a little interesting, especially when Vince and Annie came over to talk to me. I said before that I don't like too much attention, but that doesn't mean I can't have anyone to talk too. it felt good just having them near me. Magicry class was ok too. I was doing like the rest of the kids but Vince was completely confused. Annie came to give advice, though after she left I saw Tania Heathers talking to Vince. I overheard some people talking about Tania before, and it was not pleasant things. She's somewhat of a drama queen. Later, I saw Vince giving Annie some mean glances and I think Tania had something to do with it. I didn't say anything though, because I'm still not sure if I can step up to start a conversation like Vince and Annie did to me. Anyways, now its the class I've been waiting for. Weaponry! Mr. Gordon told us to take out any weapons anyone brought from home and to start practicing with them and the dummies. He would walk around to give us advice and tips. He also gave out weapons to kids who didn't bring anything.

Of course, today I brought Tsubasa, though I kept it sheathed. I wanted to bring it in yesterday, but no weapons were allowed on the first day. It was unbearable being without Tsubasa. I had always kept him by my side. I didn't want to take out Tsubasa yet and gain attention, so today I decided to brush up on my throwing knives. I gathered 8 kunai from the supply table and went to the advanced practice area. Most people start at the beginners area but that would be nothing for me. Sorry if it sounded like I was bragging but it's just that I learned from my brother and, that kind of puts me at advance level. When I got there, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly my eyes shot open as I jumped high in the air, and prepared to throw my knives at the 8 targets, all spread around me. This segment is suppose to help you throw knives one after another in different directions, though, my plan is to hit all of them almost simultaneously. I took my few precious seconds I had to be airborne to take aim, and I threw the first knife to a target. Knowing that I did not have any time to see whether my throw hit its mark, I immediately started to twist my body to shoot the next. I continued to turn and as I gained momentum I began a full twirl. I threw each knife as soon as a target came in view. Finally my hands were empty, just in time as my feet touched the ground. As I caught my breath I looked around and realized people were staring, again. They've probably been waiting since class began to see what "the Tsubasa kid" can do. I guess I better see for myself too. I walked over to each target, checking my results. All of them hit the board, 7 of them had almost hit bullseye. The last one, was just on the edge of the circle. I did pretty good, but not good enough. But I'll practice my aim another day. I decided that I was warmed up by now so I went to some other weapons. Most of them came naturally to me, as I expected. My brother used to teach me how to use a variety of weapons all the time. Yeah... used to. Thats why my aim is so good already. Throughout the class I noticed that Annie and Vince have been having trouble with almost every weapon. I could do what Annie did and help them out. Okay Taylor this is your chance to make some friends, lets go! Or not. Maybe I'll try another day.

Reyna's POV

Hi guys, it's me again. I'm here in genjutsu class, thinking about my day so far. In chikara class, I practiced my nature, and did just as bad as everyone else, though I know with some practice most of us will get better soon. I saw Annie, Vince, and Taylor working together- well sort of. Mostly just sitting next to each other awkwardly. In magicry I did pretty well, along with Annabeth and Tania Heathers. Weaponry was okay too, though I think the star of the show was Taylor Tsubasa. But I could tell that he did not want to be on the spotlight. He's sort of like me I guess. I tend to notice small things that others don't, since I'm always in the background.

For example, after I saw Tania talking to Vincent, he's been glaring at Annabeth all day. And not like how he used to before when they both looked like they had crushes on each other. Sorry I should get back to genjutsu. In class Me and Tania were doing pretty well, which is not hard to imagine, since many people good at magic can handle genjutsu well too. Though Annabeth was not one of those small group of people who do. On that note, neither was anyone else in the class. But Mrs. Lee still went around the classroom giving advice in dramatic tones. Today, she was dress in a large frilly black and pink dress, like the one Mareda wore in one of her other movies. I'm pretty sure now that my teacher is stuck in the past, adoring her favorite celebrity to the end.

Vince's POV

Ugh, annoying day for me. Chikara class was pretty good. Taylor seems pretty cool so maybe I should hang out with him more. He was even more awesome in weaponry! But in between those two classes I gained an enemy. Turns out Annie is not my type of person. I wasn't doing so well in magicry so she comes to "help" me. She gives me this sassy advice then skips away. Well, it didn't sound very sassy to me at first. But then Tania Heathers, another girl on our class spoke to me about it. She was confused on why I didn't look annoyed. She said that Annie was obviously making fun of me. I wasn't so sure at first but Tania said she was positive. She overheard our conversation and translated it to me. It turns out, Annie's "friendly advice", was really just an insult. Apparently, I'm thick headed and one-track minded so I obviously can't master something so pristine as magicry. Annie also thinks I'm like a beast in nature and look! Can you believe that! Knowing me for so little time but now she has the right to judge me! And not only that but also to falsely accuse me! I wasn't so sure if it was really true, but Tania said it's a girl's intuition. I guess she has a point, that girls know other girls better than guys. I mean seriously, girls and guys have been on the same planet for hundreds of years and us guys still don't fully understand the other side. Why do girls have to be so confusing?!

Anyways, once class started Mr. Tyrell told us to practice what we know so far on some dummies, so he could figure out how much he had to teach us. I started pummeling a dummy and it broke in a matter of minutes. Mr. Tyrell passed by me and gave me a pat on my back...which sent me flying.

"Amazing strength ma' boy. Just don't let one of my congratulatory smacks throw you off!"

I also noticed that Annie could barely hit the dummy without hurting herself! So I decided to give a little payback.

"Hey Annabeth", She looked a little surprised that I was talking to her. She probably thinks I'm too low class to even speak to her. "You're too calm and fragile. You have to let loose and show the dummy who's boss. Sometimes you have to get your hands dirty a little." With that I walked away without looking back at her. Well I did look later and saw her talking to Tania. Then she kept looking at me angrily. See! She can't even take what she dishes out! Man why did I have to be stuck in a class with her!

Annie's POV

Things took a weird turn today. After I helped Vince and Taylor in magicry, Vince started to act really mean towards me. First he kept glaring at me, and in Taijutsu class, he called me a priss. Well, I didn't think so at first, before a nice girl name Tania Heathers cleared things up for me. It turns out, that Vince thinks that I think I'm a princess or something since I act so high and mighty. He said that I think I'm better than everyone! I would never be that shallow! I live on a farm. A princess would be the last word you would use to describe me! What did I do to get him so annoyed at me! Fine if that's how he wants it, that's how he'll get it! Hmph!

Stay tuned for the next chapter! :) 


	4. Rivalry

Hi again people! Here's another chapter. Sorry, but there's still not a lot of action. Originally, when I first wrote this, I rushed it to get to the action but all of it seemed to messy. So this time I'm taking it a little slower, and filling in a few part details. So hopefully you'll stay with me until we get to the good parts! :)

**Chapter 4: Rivalry**

Annie's POV

This is the third day of school. Me and Vincent have establish our mutual hate towards each other. I spoke to Tania about it and she said that Vincent has no right to call me a princess. I also spoke to Taylor about it but he seemed a little iffy on the subject. I guess he's too nice to really see what Vince is really about. It's still great that I have these two friends to talk to. The thing is that they're also friends with Vince. Taylor's just sweet so he can't hate anyone, and Tania says that she doesn't want to be in any drama. It annoys me that Vince even forces me to share my friends with him!

In chikara class All of us continued practicing as Mr. Ellert walked around giving pointers. We were only going to manipulate our natures for a few more weeks before we learn actual moves. It's so cool how Taylor can control metal. At first it did seem weird but as I watched him bend metal without even touching it, just wow! During magicry I continued to impress everyone with how fast I'm learning magic. I also purposely did my best work in front of Vince just to piss him off! Vincent is just an obstacle in my way of learning. Training school is going to be pretty fun, as long as Vincent stays at least 20 feet away from me at all times that is.

Taylor's POV

Today has been a stressful day for me! Annie and Vince have been getting pretty close to me, and we could end up pretty good friends. The thing is, they can't be remotely close to each other. Somehow, in one day, they went from staring at each other in love, to glaring at each other in hate! And I'm stuck in the middle of it! It's like I'm their therapist or something. I think it has a lot to do with Tania Heathers. I feel like she is just throwing coal in their fires. She loves the drama coming from this. Since both Annie and Vince are never together, I can't settle things between them. But, I can finally enjoy myself in weaponry class. That would have been great. Key words, 'would have'.

Annie and Vince charged at me as soon as class began, unfortunately reaching me at the same time. For an awkwards moment they just leered at each other until finally Vince spoke up.

"Hey Taylor! I was hoping you could help me with my weaponry. You're really good at it so maybe you can give me some pointers."

"No way!" Annie shouted, "Don't teach him. He won't be grateful for helpful advice unlike me, who will appreciate your assistance like crazy."

Vince replied, "Why would I not appreciate his help! He'll give good advice unlike some people! And I need more help than you anyways! Or that's probably what you think. You think you're better than everyone don't you!"

"Where in the right mind would you get that idea!" Annie said.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe my mind is too savage and can't think straight!"

"I don't get you, calling me and priss and yourself a beast! This doesn't make sense. You must be stupid or something!"

"Oh so stop pretending you don't already think that! And don't call me stupid, stupid!"

The argument continued for most of the period. What they didn't notice is that I had left after the first few minutes of it. I knew I couldn't do much about it so why waste a perfectly good training period. They didn't notice as I slipped away from them to practice. I want to be friends with them but how can I when they can't get along themselves!

Reyna's POV

Today was...interesting. Tania has managed to mess up what could have been a great trio. Vincent and Annabeth can't stand each other and Tania "helps" them by only fueling their anger. I really should do something about it, but I'm scared Tania might get mad at me and do something. Me and Tania haven't been on the best terms. For some reason, she seems to dislike me. I don't know what I did wrong but I would try to fix it as soon as I figure out what it is that I did.

Anyways, during weaponry, Vincent and Annabeth argued with each other. But I was focused on Taylor. While he did walk away from his potential friends while they were fighting, I don't blame him. He probably wants to stay out of the drama just as much as I do. He's nice and peaceful natured. He seems like a sweet guy and I like his smile too. I mean!- um, he's cute. Like he acts cute not he is cute! Like cute as in, like, um, nice! Oh no am I blushing. Stop it Reyna, focus! I'm in genjutsu class now I can't suddenly turn as red as Mrs. Lee, who today was wearing a red velvet dress, with silver designs, which draped across the floor as she twirled across the room, or as she called it, the stage.

Vince's POV

My day was just great. Some of that was sarcastic and others, not so much. Of course chikara class was a battle for Taylor. Magicry class was horrible, and to top it off, Annie was there showing off. Weaponry was a waste because of her too. And genjutsu was just a boring mess. At least I have taijutsu where I can show my skills. And because Annie had her chance to brag in magicry, I took mine during this class. I stood right next to her as I pummeled a dummy within seconds. Yep that'll show her to gloat.

Taylor's POV

As I was about to leave the school, I was called back in to speak with the headmaster. I was kind of nervous. Did I do something wrong already. Maybe Mr. Mathews has an alter ego where he goes crazy angry at the slightest thing.

"Hello kids! Great to see you guys!" I was wrong. "We haven't exactly met face to face have we now! Well here I am and there you guys are."

The 'we' he was referring to was me, Vince, and Annie who were also called in here. There was also another girl, who I recognized as Reyna, a very quiet girl in our classes.

"Oh I'm sorry, you kids must be yearning for leaving and don't want to talk to an old man like me! Hahaha! Just kidding you guys know I'm not old right! I'm hip and cool just like you! I know all the slang you kids use nowadays! Yo yo yo swaggity yolo twerk twerk twerk! See! Yeah woohoo!" Wow. this guy, drinks way, way, too much coffee, "I will try to get straight to the point! You four need each others help. Vincent Viridian, you excel in taijutsu, and lack at magicry, weaponry, and genjutsu. Annabeth Azure, you are amazing in magicry and need help in taijutsu, weaponry, and genjutsu. Taylor Tsubasa, you show your outstanding skills in weaponry, though your magicry, taijutsu, and genjutsu needs some work. And while our Reyna here rocks it at genjutsu, her taijutsu and weaponry skills are not so good. So what could be better than to pair the four of you up!" As soon as he said that, I looked at Annie and Vince, to see the expected horror on their faces. "Annebeth, you will be tutoring Vincent and Tsubasa in magicry. Vincent will be teaching Annie, Taylor, and Reyna taijutsu. And Taylor will be teaching the three of you weaponry! What fun. Well kids, you three are dismissed! Have a wonderful day!"

The headmaster left us alone to go back into his office. All of us stood there soaking everything in. As soon everyone realized the need of cooperation from everyone, Annie and Vince both opened their mouth to begin another era or arguing.

"Before both of you say anything-" I said before the two could start, "we can make it through this. This'll work out. I hate to admit it, but we do need help. And I know you two won't admit it, but you guys need eachothers help. If we cooperate, we'll be able to work this out." I turned to Reyna and began to introduce myself, "Hello Reyna, that's your name right? As Mr. Mathews said, I'm Taylor, and these two are Vince and Annie."

"Hello Taylor. Um… hi Vincent and Annabeth." She replied nervously.

Vince waved and said, "You can call me Vince if you want."

Annie smiled and added, "And just call me Annie. If we're going to be working together, we should at least be friends."

"Great!" I said, "Now we need a place to practice. Does anyone know a good place to do it. Anywhere with lots of space," I paused for a bit before adding, "I live in a foster home and there isn't space there."

"And the apartment I live at doesn't have a training room or anything like that." Vince said.

Reyna looked away shyly when I turned to her so next was Annie.

"Well, we can practice at my house." Annie said. "I live on a-", she paused and looked at us, especially at Vince, before continuing, "a farm. So there will be plenty of space."

Wow, actually that was a little unexpected. I could tell Vince was even more surprised, learning that the "Princess" lived on a farm.

"Great. See we already have a location. I'll be there. How about you guys?" I asked Vince and Reyna, gaining hope that this won't blow up.

"Fine by me." Though Vince said that with a little awkwardness. He is entering his enemy's house. Annie looked nervous too, to be letting Vince come into her home.

"Yeah...sure." Reyna replied shyly. This might be difficult with both me and Reyna occupying the shy person of the group, so I might have to step out of my shell a little.

I still managed to arrange a date and time and created a schedule for when we would meet. Now I just have to keep them from killing each other for the rest of the school year. This, is going to be tough.

Did you like that? By the way, if anyone has any ideas or criticism feel free to tell me. I want to make my work better so go ahead. :) 


	5. Trouble

Ok here's another chapter. This one gives Tania a little time to speak too. There's a bit of the action I promised you, though it's nowhere near enough. Trust me, I'll get to the awesome parts in due time. By the way, as you can see, there are many connections to Naruto. Chikara is just a name I used for ninjutsu. Nagare is practically chakra. Taijutsu and genjutsu is also used. But I made magicry and weaponry, though they're similar to stuff on Naruto by chance. Of course, then there's the natures, but I also added a few. I also tried to give some science behind the subjects. The types of moves are also a little similar, though I get some of those ideas from Pokemon, as you might read later on. Anyways, sorry for my rambling. To the story! :)

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

Taylor's POV

Our first day of training...was horrible. Once we all arrived at Annie's address, I tried to get things started. First we had to decide what to practice first. However, things would not go so smoothly.

"I think I should go first." Annie decided.

"What makes you think you should!" Vince retorted.

"Why shouldn't I?" Annie replied, "Is there any reason for me not to?"

"Yeah there is!" Vince exclaimed, "What if I wanted to!?"

"Well too bad, I called it first." Annie said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Of course you get to choose, since we all need to listen to you!"

"Why do you always have to debate everything I say!"

"Because everything you say is not right!"

"Are you sure it isn't the other way around!"

"No way would I be wrong against you!"

"Well you're at least wrong in this case! I called it first so I get to go!"

"That's not fair!"

"Then should we ask someone else to choose for us then!"

"Sure, Taylor what do you think." Vince said as he turned towards me with eyes telling me, 'you're obviously going to pick me right?'

"Yeah Taylor, tell him I'm going first, that's what you're going to say right?" Annie said, with the same expression as Vince.

Man, I was in a tough situation. Either choice could start a civil war within our group. I looked away for a moment, my eyes catching Reyna's. Wait! Reyna's smart. She might have an idea. Maybe. Still I don't want the burden on me! I don't feel good throwing it on Reyna, but…

"Hey, Reyna! How about you decided this one!" My eyes already pleading forgiveness from her.

"Oh! Ah...maybe, we can let Taylor tutor us in weaponry first?" Reyna suggested.

"Great idea!" I quickly said, as I saw the approving looks on both Vince and Annie's faces, "Let's get started!"

Problems should have ended there right? Wrong.

"I wanted that!"

"Too late I already ate it!"

They were fighting over the last cookie. By the way makes great homemade cookies.

"I want to use that kunai!"

"No, I got it!"

All of our kunai were identical.

"I want to be on Taylor's right side."

"No way!"

Do I even have to say anything?

Tania's POV

This is so unfair! How could Reyna be picked over me! Ugh! This always happens. Oh, hello there. You haven't met me in person yet have you. I am Tania Heathers. I went to the same academic's school has Reyna. I was at the top of the class. Or I would have been, if it wasn't for that ***** Reyna! Hmph! Every year, for every subject, I would work my *** off, and every year, for every subject, Reyna would surpass me! She lives, only to make me suffer. And now, she's at it again. Mr. Mathews chose her to tutor Vincent, Annabeth, and the Tsubasa kid. They were going to be a study group. Of course the Tsubasa, show-off, prodegy would be chosen for the group. And same with Annabeth and Vincent. I immediatly noticed that they were my only rivals for those subjects. I already know Tsubasa is way out of my league. But I took my opportunity with the other two, and sort of, sabotaged them. I made them hate each other. It only takes a little wood to start a fire. And some fanning to make it bigger. They would get in each other's way enough so I have time to beat them. But that Tsubasa kid is trying to negate my effect, probably plotting my downfall too. Then comes little nice girl Reyna. That *****, decided that this year she would be better than me in genjutsu, the only class I had a chance at! Then she get's chosen for the special group. Thankfully, Vincent and Annabeth are still at it, so they probably won't be able to get much done. But I still hate the fact that Reyna always wants to be on top. She doesn't even need it, being an only child. She gets enough attention at home, and she still wants more here too! She doesn't spare any for the ones who do. The ones with 6 other siblings! The ones with too-busy-parents. The ones whose parents say, "Oh wow honey another silver medal. Great work" as they're filing papers. Shut up! I'm not crying! She just doesn't know how trivial it is to be second place. I'll just have to make Mr. Mathews regret choosing Reyna. if the group doesn't advance, then he'll realize something must be wrong, and he'll spot Reyna sa the weak link. I'll just have to stir up a little more drama.

Reyna's POV

It's after school now, and I'm waiting for Taylor, Annabe- I mean Annie and Vince, so we can go to Annie's place. Training has been...hard. Annie and Vince just can't seem to get along. They seem like nice people, though it's hard to see it through all the arguing. However Taylor manages to keep them from hurting each other. He's like a forced couple counselor, stuck between them! I wish I could help, though I don't know how I could be of much use in situations like these. But when I did help, when Annie and Vince debated on who would go first, Taylor seemed very pleased and gave me a smile. I really liked his smile. It made me feel happy, and needed. Wait what am I saying! It's not like I like him or anything! I mean, even if I did, we obviously wouldn't like a girl like me back! Right? Would he? No! Wait, stop Reyna, I shouldn't fall in love anyways. I can't. Even if me and Taylor became a couple, it would leave him heartbroken when he learns my secret. I don't want to make anyone feel bad because of me. I don't want to hurt him or anyone else. So I should forget about liking Taylor, for the better.

Wait, do you hear that? There's some commotion, over there. Let me find out what it's about. There's a crowd around some people. It must be some fight.

"What the **** did you say to me!" I heard someone say.

"I should be asking you that!" Replied another voice. They seemed very familiar, though it's hard to hear them with all the other kids surrounding them.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd chants in unison.

I soon found Taylor a little outside of the crowd, with a worried look on his face.

When he sees me he immediately grabs my arm and pulls me through the group, "Come on you have to see this! Help me stop it!"

I was confused for a few seconds until we finally emerged from the ring of people, only to see Vince and Annie facing each other with looks that could kill.

"What's happening! How did this happen!?" I asked Taylor.

"Vince and Annie are about to fight! I don't know how! They were on opposite sides of the yard, and suddenly they stormed towards each other. I heard that Vince apparently insulted Annie. But others said it was the other way around! But I don't care how it happened. We just need to stop this somehow! You're smart Reyna. What should we do?" He turned towards me and I realized that he really did need me to do something. But I don't know what to do! Man Taylor's going to hate me after this! Suddenly Vince spoke up again.

"Did you just stick your middle finger up at me!"

Annie responded, "So you're a jerk, a liar, and a hypocrite. I didn't stick my finger at you; I'm not immature like you, who actually did do it!"

"That's it! You're gunna get it!" Vince started to run up to Annie with his fist aiming right at her!

"Not unless I have something to do about it!" Annie said as she jumped back many feet and started to chant something, "Agemica, protect me from thine enemies". recognized that as one of the spells we learned in magicry. And just as it should, a glasslike rectangle appeared in front of Annie, just in time as Vince's punch was about to reach her. His fist hit the shield, though it protected Annie, it started to crack. A magic shield is only as strong as the mana you put into it.

Vince stepped back and planted his feet in a stance, "Oh, so you're gunna use magic in this! I see, then take a bit of this!" Vince started to put his hands together and closed his eyes to concentrate. Suddenly, a vine shot out from the ground and wrapped around one of Annie's legs. Vince pulled his arm back, causing the vine to pull, and make Annie trip.

However, Annie put her hands out in front of her, and when she landed, she continued the fall into a flip. Then, she too put her hands together to do a move. When she opened her eyes, there were a few small spheres of water floating around her. One by one she launched that at Vince. He dodged three of them but the last one hit.

"Ha! Is that all you got!" Vince said has he wiped his wet hair away from his face.

Annie took no time in responding, and instead manipulated the puddles under Vince, causing him to trip, "No, I still have plenty more!"

But Vince quickly reacted to new attack, and two new vines sprung up from the ground to keep his body from hitting the ground.

"Oh man we have to stop this!" Taylor repeated.

I started to analyze the situation. I found it hard to believe that either one of the two would be able to hear the other's insult from across the yard. This confused me, along with the fact that they both thought they stuck a middle finger at each other, while I, along with the rest of the crowd, could easily see that neither did so. Somethings wrong here. I look around some more, and spot Tania. She's smiling, but it doesn't look like the rest of the kids, who are all eager for the fight to continue. it looks smug. Suddenly I had an idea. I focused my mana on our surroundings. I was right, I sensed someone using genjutsu. I couldn't pinpoint who, though I felt mana being used. Someone, was trying to get Vince and Annie to fight. Whoever it was must have used hearing and sight genjutsu to mess with Vince and Annie, to egg them on.

Quickly I turn to Taylor, "Genjutsu! Someone here is using genjutsu on them!"

I see Taylor's eyes light up, "That's it! But we still don't know how are we going to stop this! It's too late now that the genjutsu has already influenced them!"

I don't know what came over me, but my body decided to move on its own. I started running towards the middle of the circle, as Vince and Annie each threw an attack. I found myself in the middle of both of them, with both attack already released, too late to stop. Things start to go in slow motion. I saw both Vince and Annie's regretful looks as they realized their attacks were coming for me. I saw The crowd's surprise as they saw the quiet shy girl run into the middle of a fight. I saw Tania looking at me with hate. Who I didn't see was Taylor. I closed my eyes tight as I awaited the impact.

But there wasn't one. I opened my eyes to see someone's back. I saw the sheathed sword and realized it was Taylor. In both his arms were shields. He must have ran up after me, and made the shields just in time to protect me. Finally, speed went back to normal.

"Whew, that was close Reyna." Taylor said as he tuned back to face me, and flashed me a smile.

"What is going on here!" I hear from outside the circle. Suddenly everyone starts running away, leaving the four of us alone with the owner of the voice. I looked behind me to see Mr. Mathews. His smile, now looks kind of scary since he was trying so hard to keep it going after what he witnessed, "You four, have some explaining to do."

Five minutes later we found ourselves in the headmasters office.

Mr. Mathews paced around the room, fiddling with a pen, "I honestly have no idea why this could have happened," he finally said, "Can any of you care to explain?"

"He started it!" Annie said pointing her finger, at the same time Vince said, "It was her first!"

Then Taylor rose his hand for permission to speak, and said, "Mr. Mathews, you see, Vince and Annie, kind of...um… hate each other…but-"

"But that's still no reason to start a fight, on school property, abusing the powers we taught you." Mr. Mathews interrupted.

"I know, I know," Taylor began, "It's just, someone was using genjutsu on them."

"And how do you know this?" Mr. Mathews asked.

Taylor turned to me for an explanation, so I built up some courage before saying, "I used sensory magic and found that someone was using magicry. I couldn't sense from who but I figured out that someone was using hearing and sight genjutsu on Vince and Annie," I turned to Vince and Annie, "You guys didn't really insult each other, someone just made you think you did. And neither of you stuck your finger at each other either."

"I see," Headmaster said, nodding in understanding, "Very smart of you Reyna! But who would have done such a thing."

I know what you're thinking. Tell him it was Tania. But that's not what I did. After a little more talking we were dismissed. I didn't to accuse Tania of something that could have not been her. I know signs point towards her, but I also don't want her hating me for another reason, other than the one I don't even know yet. Anyways, it's already over. I don't want to keep this event going. if I stop it now, nothing will go wrong. Hopefully.

Was that one good? I hope it is. I think it might have been my best so far, though it's nothing close to how good it will be later one though. So once again, please stay with me until we get there! :) 


	6. Tsubasa

Ok so this chapter is completely narrarated by Taylor, and we'll get to learn all about him! Yeah! I think this was a pretty good chapter too, though I'm still open for suggestions on my writing styles or techniques. As I said before, I'm not a good writer. :)

**Chapter 6: Tsubasa**

Taylor's POV

What happened at the yard was something wasn't it. Two of my friends almost beat each other up. If Reyna hadn't found out about the genjutsu and told me, things could have gotten very bad, very fast. Then Reyna did something really random. She ran right in between Vince and Annie in the midst of their attack! I guess she must have thought they wouldn't attack each other with her in the middle but she was too late, since they had already launched them. Thankfully I was able to get there in time to create a shield and protect us. I still can't create metal out of thin air, so I keep two spare swords with me at all times now. If I need any weapon, like I did that day, I just use either or both of the swords and transform them into whatever I need. I'm not sure if I can use Tsubasa, since it's not exactly metal, but I don't want to test it out and risk ruining it's purity.

Anyways, after explaining the situation to Mr. Matthews, we were allowed to go back home. I thanked Reyna and offered to walk her home. Unfortunately she declined the offer, and wouldn't tell me why. I say unfortunately because, well, I think I may like her. Like, like her like her. Ever since I met her face to face in the headmaster's office, I knew she was special to me. Her violet eyes dart away whenever I look at her. When I get a glimpse of her warm smile, I lose all control. Her light purple hair curls over her shoulders and back like water over a shoreline. I want to say something but I'm not sure if she'll like me back. She's way smarter than me already. Then there's the fact that she always looks away when I'm near her. She didn't even let me walk her home. I don't know what to do. But I feel close enough to her, and even Vince and Annie, to tell them my story.

Oh wait, I haven't told you the good news yet have I. Vince and Annie get along now! It's been a few weeks since the fight, and things have slowly patched up between them. It was especially helpful with me and Reyna as the bridges between them. And finally, they forgave each other, and were at a neutral moment. And then things went smoothly from then on. Eventually, they got along so well, I could finally call them friends without any hesitation. And as Vince and Annie got along, our study group started to work out as well. All of our skills skyrocketed as we taught each other. Of course, no one could still match my weaponry skills, the same as no one could beat Annie's magicry, Vince's combat, or Reyna's genjutsu. We hang out all the time now, even outside of our training sessions. It's amazing right! I finally have friends! And great ones too. So great even, that I decided that if I should tell anyone my backstory, it should be them. Of course, I've told other people about the death of my brother, but the orphanage and social security workers just don't connect with me as much as my friends. Actually, they connect with me so well, that on the day I was going to tell them the story, they asked me about it anyways.

So, after Vince and Annie patched up their relationship, Annie became very comfortable with him and the rest of us at her home. I could tell that at first she was very embarrassed to let us know she lives on a farm, but it was actually a very cool place. And Mr. Azure makes great food! Vince was just surprised that the so-called princess lived with animals. And as Vince and Annie got closer, Vince felt ready to show us his home. I know that it must have been hard for him to work up the courage. But I didn't think any different of him after seeing his small apartment, and I know that neither did Reyna and Annie. What I do think is that the only person who could tie with Mr. Azure's cooking is Mrs. Viridian. The two of them could open a restaurant by themselves!

Reyna still didn't show us her home, but I decided to bring them to the foster home. As I walked through the gate, and started towards the yard in the back, Vince went ahead of me to block my path, with a smile on his face. I turned around to see Reyna and Annie also smiling.

"Hey Taylor," Vince said, "The three of us have been wondering for a while now, and we wanted to know-" he paused for a while trying to build suspense, "Why is that sword on your back always kept sheathed!" always see you with the other sword that you always keep sheathed!"

I was caught off guard, since I was actually going to answer that question anyways later on. Annie spoke to add on the Vince.

"Yeah, we think it's kind of strange that you carry around a sword you never use. You use the other two swords on your sides during training and for transforming. But we've never even seen the one on your back!"

Reyna walked to my side and tapped my shoulder, "Um...I think I can guess the sword's name, I mean, because of you heritage. I'm guessing it's the famous Tsubasa blade, isn't it?"

I was pretty surprised, that she knew about the Tsubasa blade, although plenty of people know about it actually. I saw their intent eyes on me waiting to here the reason, so I began my story.

Like I said before, my older brother was Trent Tsubasa, the famous weaponmaster prodigy. The Tsubasa sword was his before it was passed over to me. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you what the blade is. The Tsubasa blade is a family heirloom passed down countless of generations in the Tsubasa ancestry. If I unsheath it, you would see a beautiful gold blade. And angel's wing shaped into the form of a sword. According to legends, it was created from ichor, the golden blood of the gods. I'm not entirely sure on that, but I do know that it is made from a substance so rich and pure, it is valuable enough for murder.

When I was four my parents died. Trent didn't tell me this but I later came to the conclusion that they must have died protecting the Tsubasa sword. My brother was 12 at that time so he chose to take care of me himself. It went well and I really enjoyed being around him. As he learned in training school, he would also come home to teach me. I learned to be great at weapons, of course not as good at him. I adored my older brother and was always amazed at every new trick he learned. By the time I was nine and he was 17, Trent was known all around as a famous weapon master. Of course, fame can bring danger with it. Especially since our family holds the Tsubasa sword, a treasure among weapons.

One day, a few rough looking men came to our house and spoke to Trent alone. I just had to eavesdrop and I heard that they wanted to buy Tsubasa from my brother, though they offered a cheap price. My brother told them that he wouldn't give up the sword for any price, even if it would be enough to buy a country. That only angered the men. A week later, we heard that the gang was coming back, though, this time with their whole company, and there wasn't going to be anymore talking. There are other ways to get things. Trent told me to hide in our basement and he would take care of everything. He also gave me the Tsubasa blade to hold on to. At that time I didn't know that it would be the last time he would ever hold the sword. I stayed in the basement for a long time. I tried to keep track. Five minutes. Fifteen. Half and hour. And hour. Throughout the whole time I was listening. At first it was silent, though after a while, I could hear the muffled sounds of battle through the thick walls. About ten minutes later it became silent. I waited another half hour, thinking my brother was going to come and get me. I wasn't too long before I decided to take a look myself.

Blood. Corpses. Death. Everywhere I looked, there were bodies of the thugs, with blood oozing out of them. Some had lost limbs, others were completely mutilated. The sight alone made my stomach turn. And the smell triggered the vomiting and retching.

I searched around to see if my brother was anywhere to be found. My brother was bound to be standing somewhere, tall and mighty, surrounded by his defeated foes. I would be there to give him a big hug. But when I finally found him, I fell to my knees, and cried. For a half hour I cried. Eventually the authorities came and cleaned things up. More than 100. That was the body count. 120 bodies to be exact including my brother's own. Trent fought and battled and killed 119 men before he finally died of blood loss. Throughout the whole funeral I could only hear Trent's last words to me. 'It's gunna be alright little bro. Just hold on for a bit'.

And I did hold on. I held on the Tsubasa. I've held on to it all these years. I should have hid it away. I'm not strong enough to protect it on my own. Not even my brother was strong enough. So why should I keep it with me? Well, the reason is not so simple. It's just that, I have a feeling, that Trent would want me to keep it. I feel like if I'm not the guardian of Tsubasa then I would ruin it's purity. But I'm still not strong enough. I'm still not worthy to use Tsubasa. Until I feel like Tsubasa accepts me as it's owner, I will not use it. There will be a moment when I can use it. And when that time comes, I will be prepared. I will give my life to protect Tsubasa, just as my parents did. Just as Trent did.

When I finally finished I realized that my friends were all staring at me, still taking it all in. Finally, Reyna put an end to the silence.

"Um...I should get going now. I- ah, need to, um, do… something". I saw her look at Annie and Vince, her eyes telling them that they should leave me alone for a while. And thankfully she was right. The story was emotionally exhausting, and I did need a little time to myself. Fortunately the two intercepted the hints.

"Oh!" Vince said, "Yeah, I have to do, um, something, too." He said awkwardly.

"Ah, yeah me too. Sorry Taylor but I guess we all have to go now. See you later!"

Was it as good as I said it was? I hope so. A little sad I know but we can't have a good story without some sorrow. Until next time. :) 


	7. The Ecounter

Just a warning, this chapter is going to be filled with lots of romance. If you don't like that, then it's okay, since most of the romance from the whole story is juiced into here. There might be dabs of it later on but not much. A good story has some shipping every now and then. It's okay we'll get to the action parts later on but we just have to wait it out. f you like romance then this is the chapter for you. I hope all you like this chapter anyways. :)

**Chapter 7: The Encounter**

Vince's POV

Man, at first I thought this tutoring would be a dud. I mean working with Annie! Normally that would be chaos. The thing is, that it wasn't. I think Taylor and Reyna were the key. Annie's not really like how I thought she was. I mean she lives on a farm. She must do a lot of hard work every day! She's a great person and I finally decided to let her, Taylor, and Reyna see my apartment. I would be extremely embarrassed to show anyone else but it was bound to happen eventually with these three. Mom even took some time off to meet them. We even went to Taylor's foster home and learned about his past. It was pretty deep so we left him alone. Anyways, today was just another training session and we decided to study some of our notes for some written exams we were going to have next week.

"Okay then," Reyna started, "What nature is the best suited for healing?"

"Easy, plant right?" Taylor answered.

"Correct!" Annie replied. Then she thought for a bit before saying, "Wait a minute, doesn't that mean that Vince should major in healing?"

"Yeah you could be a male nurse. A murse!" Taylor added, causing an eruption of laughter from everyone, but me.

"No way am I gunna be a nurse!" I said, feeling myself getting red.

"You won't have to be, you'll be a murse!" Reyna said within breaks of muffled giggles.

"Okay guys come one next question," Annie said, stifling more laughter, "Let's see, how about, what is the spell for temporary sealing? This is for you Taylor."

"That's easy, eskejupuo umpantae lestilo." Taylor replied.

"Wow, you're good at memorizing spells!" I asked, "How do you do it!"

"Oh. I should have thought of this earlier. I borrowed a book on magic spells from the library. it's really simple, the way they put it so I can learn them more easily."

Reyna suddenly looked at Taylor with surprise, "You don't mean _Expressate Magicry _do you! I have the same book at home! I should have brought it with me!"

"No it's okay," Taylor said, "Actually I left mine in my backpack, so I can go get it now from the other room."

As he got up from his seat, Reyna grabbed his arm. When he looked back at her she said, "Um… how about I come with you, you know, to help you get it?"

"Oh! Um… sure why not?" Taylor responded nervously.

I know I'm not an expert at love but it's hard not to tell that the two of them are falling for each other. And why wouldn't they. They're both smart and kind and sort of shy. Me and Annie looked at each other, exchanging the same, _this-is-gunna-be-good_ look. After they left, the room became kind of… quiet. Until Annie interrupted it.

Annie's POV

It was pretty awkwards after Reyna and Taylor left the room. Don't get me wrong, I want them to spend more time together, alone. But they were also sort of the glue that kept me and Vince together. Without them, we tend to slip apart. So I had to say something.

"So… things have changed a lot with us." I said.

Vince looked u[ in surprise, "Oh, yeah. All of us have gotten so much stronger! Instead of only be awesome in one subject we're more rounded."

"Yeah that too. But I mean more like our...um… relationship," I think relationship wasn't the right word, I panicked after that, "Like I don't mean a relationship relationship! I mean how we used to hate each other from a single silly thing and fight all the time and annoy each other for no reason and-... Now look at us. We've gotten really close."

Vince's POV

I knew what she meant at first when she said we've changed but I didn't really want to mention how we used to be.

"Oh yeah, that too. Man we were really pissed off at each other. And it wasn't even a big thing. It was like a small snowball rolling down a hill, getting bigger and bigger. I remember you call me a savage beast and I called you a pretty princess-"

"Pretty?" Annie asked questionably, "I don't remember you calling me a _pretty _princess."

****! "Ah! I meant to say prissy!" Oh man! how could I have let the slip! "You know like thinking you're always on top!" Why am I so stupid!

Annie's POV

I was surprised by Vince's mistake.. He looked very embarrassed immediately after and started turning very red. I blushed too. I don't think it's really a mistake.

"It's okay Vince." After I said that he looked less embarrassed and gave a weak smile, "You know, I didn't think you were really _that_ savage. You were actually kind of nice. And now that I really know you, you're a lot more cuter-" ****! Did I just say cuter!?

"Did you just say cuter?"

****! ****! ****!

Vince's POV

Did she just say cuter? It was probably just a mistake like mine. But, why would she say cuter by accident? Was she thinking of the word cute in the back of her head? Could she have been thinking about me? No, that's stupid. I looked at her and her eyes locked on to mine. Her beautiful blue eyes. Maybe, it's not that stupid. I decided to make my move. I closed my eyes and leaned closer.

Annie's POV

Why did I say that! He's gunna think I'm a weirdo! Wait he's looking at me. Those eyes. Those amazing green eyes. Suddenly, I realized, this was my chance. I closed my eyes and leaned closer.

Reyna's POV

What did I do! I shouldn't have offered to go with him. I'll seem to needy. I shouldn't even want this! Not with my secret. But I can't hold myself back. I want to be with him. I want him to love me back. We walked into the room where we left our bags. I wasn't focused so I tripped over something and started falling.

"Ah!" I said, shutting my eyes awaiting impact. But instead, I was stopped midway. I opened my eyes to see Taylor arms. I looked up and saw his face.

"Wow careful there you almost fell." He said smiling.

"Oh! Sorry!" I stood up realizing he was still holding me, "Thank you for catching me."

"No problem, but I think your glasses fell off." He said

I didn't even notice! I looked down and saw them on the floor. I reached down to pick it up, not realizing Taylor had the same idea.

Thud!

"Ow!"

"Ah!"

We both collided and we both sprung up rubbing our heads. Oh no this is so embarrassing! As I kept rubbing a little longer Taylor bent down again to pick up my glasses.

"Here you go." He said handing them to me.

"Thanks…" My hand went towards his as I reached for them. But before my hand could reluctantly leave the warmth of his hand, he held mine tight.

I looked up at him in surprise.

Taylor's POV

I should feel glad about having Reyna come with me. Even if it's only for a short errand, it's some time for us alone. We've been with Annie and Vince nonstop, and it's never only us. Of course, it won't make any difference though. I should just stop trying to get Reyna, since she obviously doesn't like me.

But the whole time I had my eyes on Reyna. Luckily, it was because of that. that I was able to see Reyna falling so quickly, and was able to react in time to catch her. I wanted to hold her longer but she quickly got up again. I noticed her glasses had falllen off so I told her. But immediately after I said that I saw them on the floor. As I bent down to get them, my head hit Reyna's. Yeah it hurt. But it hurt me more to know that Reyna was hurt, because of me. So I quickly got over the pain to get her glasses for her. But as she reached to get it I caught another glimpse of her face. I could not contain myself anymore. Instead of letting her hand go I kept it. She looked at me and I looked at her.

Reyna's POV

What's happening! What should I do! But I realized I know what to do. I decided I force my body in action before my mind could say no. It was not hard since He pulled me towards him. I only had to close my eyes and let it all go.

Taylor's POV

I know what I had to do. I pulled her closer and put my arm around her. I closed my eyes and went for it.

Annie's POV

Ever so slowly the space between our lips decreased.

Vince's POV

Five inches.

Taylor's POV

Four inches.

Reyna's POV

Three inches.

Annie's POV

Two inches… Until…

DING DONG!

Taylor's POV

Zero.

Reyna's POV

Our lips merged as one and I ignored everything around me. I heard the doorbell in the background but it had no effect on us. Nothing could even end this. Nothing, but myself.

Taylor's POV

I felt her warm lips on mine and felt several eternities pass by. Until suddenly, nothing. I opened my eyes as she pushed me away. I'm so confused. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Taylor!" she shouted. I had no idea what was happening. "Please Taylor's I'm sorry! I just can't do this and I'm sorry!"

"Why?" I said, tears forming in my own eyes.

"I can't- I can't tell you!" She cried. She turned away with her arms covering her eyes. She started running for the other room. I just stood there. Confused. Denied. Alone.

Vince's POV

As soon as the bell rung both of us separated in surprise. We both just stared at each other in awkwardness, not sure if we should try again or if the moment was broken. We were so close! While I was debating the next move in my head the bell rung again.

DING DONG!

"Oh!" Annie said getting up quickly, "I should get that shouldn't I?"

"Yeah… I guess you have to go open the door."

After she left Reyna came back, her eyes slightly red and her mood easily defined as sad. Taylor came in a few seconds after, looking at Reyna from a distance. I don't know what went on in there but I didn't have time to ask. Annie returned, along with my mom.

"Sorry Vince but I needed to take you home early today becau-" My mom was interrupted when Annie's dad came into the room with a plate of cookies.

"Who wants my homema-" stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw my mom, "Delilah?" He asked, as if he recognized her.

"Victor?" My mom said looking at Mr. Azure closely.

Thud! Thud!

Suddenly both their bodies fell to the floor as they lost consciousness. The four of us stood there not knowing what to do or what happened. But it only took a few seconds to realize the situation and we immediately got work to waking them up. And when they came to, we all got to hear a long, and complicated story.

So was it good? I hope so! Next chapter might be a little boring because it has a lot of explaining but it will be a few big surprises. I'm also going to have two new narrators. :) 


	8. The Whole Story

Wow this was a loooong chapter. It's also filled with a lot of information. Lot's of backstory. I hope you can absorb it all! :)

**Chapter 8: The Whole Story**

Anthony's POV (Annie's dad)

When I woke up I saw the four kids surrounding me and another women. Wait, it's Delilah. Why is she here! She died didn't she! What's happening. Calm down Anthony, she's waking up too. Maybe someone can explain what's going on.

"Delilah is that you?" I asked the women. How could she not be Delilah. She looks exactly like my deceased wife. Maybe I should say supposedly deceased.

"Of course Victor. But who cares about me! How are you still alive. You gave up your life to stop him!"

Wait, Victor. Last time I checked I was Anthony, and I'm pretty sure nothing changed since then. "No, it's me, Anthony. Remember? It's me Anthony Azure." I stared into her confused eyes. Something's wrong. My train of thought was interrupted by Vincent.

"Um, Mr. Azure, how do you know my mom?"

What!

But Vince didn't stop there. He turned to his mother and continued, "And mom, why are you calling him Victor. Victor is my dad's name. Mr. Azure isn't my dad. You said dad died a year after I was born."

What!

"This can't be possible!" Delilah said, "After all these years how do I find you now! When I last saw you I thought you were gone for ever! And being transported to this dimension didn't make anything better!"

What!

"Wait wait wait… everyone has to calm down." I said, "Let's put this together piece by piece. I guess the only way to do that, is to start from the beginning." We all arranged ourselves in a circle and sat quietly. Everyone was staring at me and Delilah, waiting for an explanation. I decided, that I could go first.

"First off, I think I should tell you all, about my full identity. I was… The Spectrum." Everyone immediately became awestruck from this revelation. And I can't blame them, since all of them know from stories, that The Spectrum was the greatest hero to ever exist on our planet. They quickly became quiet to allow me to continue and explain myself, "I, was born with mutated genes. As you all should know by now, some children are born with genes that absorb more nagare or more than one nature at birth. These people end up growing up with stronger elemental powers or more than one element. While they are all extremely rare, I, managed to get the rarest gene of all. The Spectrum gene," They all started to see a little reasoning in my truth, though it is still an unbelievable claim. The Spectrum gene is the ultimate gene amongst those that absorb nagare energy. It completely absorbs the massive nagare, giving an immense amount of power for the element. But that's not even all of it. A gene like that is powerful and incredibly rare too. However the Spectrum gene goes to a whole other level. The Spectrum gene absorbs the immense nagare, for every color energy. Meaning, a person with The Spectrum gene has unthinkable power, for all nine natures, not to mention the many possibilities for combining natures, to create new elements like sand or magma.

"The thing is, I was not the only person to be born with this power. Every few generations, a baby is born with The Spectrum gene, though their killed off almost immediately. Too much power can be dangerous in the wrong hands, so the government did not want to take the chance of unleashing such a being into the world. Usually spectrum infants live for less than a week. As soon as news of a Spectrum baby is born, the world goes after it. While no one can predict whether the child would grow up to use the power for evil or good, the risk was not worth taking. However I was spared. The government decided that they would use me to create a super soldier. They would train me from the beginning to make an ultimate hero. And they did. They honed my skills and helped me control my powers. I wasn't even allowed to leave the lab until I was 5. Even then I was restricted interaction with the outside world. They were too worried that I would become corrupt, from the evils of the outside. Finally, at 8 years old, I was allowed to go on a journey and reveal my skills, although I would always have a team accompanying me for my safety. In only a year, by the time I was 9, I became known as the world's most powerful hero. My hero name became known as 'The Spectrum'." I stopped for a minute to let everyone absorb everything so far.

"As I grew up we learned that the spectrum powers came with another surprise. The huge amount nagare condensed into a living creature inside of me, known as the Spectrum Dragon. I could speak to it whenever I wanted and vice versa. At first, the dragon would always try to trick me into unleashing my power. He would tell me release him. If I lost control, the dragon would be able to take over my body and eventually transform me into itself, an enormous dragon with multicolored nine tails. It was able to accomplish it a few times, though I managed to use my sheer will to reverse the transformation. Slowly, the dragon began to accept the futility in its attempts. But I did not want to just have a monster tamed inside me. I wanted to have an ally always with me. So I tried to befriend him. And actually, very slowly, it worked, and we got along. With him as my partner I was able to use my powers more freely, and if I was ever in a corner, I could transform into him. After a while, during my travels I met a women named-"

"Delilah." We all turned to Delilah when she randomly interjected, "You met me. Or, you thnk you met me. But you didn't. You met the parallel version of me."

What!

Delilah's POV (Vince's mom)

After I woke up I turned to see an unbelievable sight. Victor, was alive, and here beside me. Or so I thought. As it turns out, it was actually, Vince's friend's father. But I know that there is still some connection to Victor through the man. There is no way someone who looks so much like Victor could come into my life, just to mean nothing. We had to sort this out.

The man, his name being Anthony, started to tell us about his life. I didn't know what to expect, and was certainly not ready to hear that he was the Spectrum. I haven't been in the dimension long enough to know much about him, but I've heard enough to determine that this 'Spectrum' person must have been the alternate form of Victor. Wait, you must be a little confused with all this talk about dimensions and alternate versions. It's ok I was just about to tell everyone else anyways.

"I, like Anthony here, have a secret I need to tell too. I, am not from this universe." There, of course, many confused faces, so I continued, "I should start by telling you about the concept of dimensions. You see, there are many different dimensions, and infinite amount really. Think of it like this. Whenever, anyone, or anything has to make a choice, a new path diverges from the original, leading to it's own universe. Any slight thing that has more than one possibility will create a new dimension. But the change can vary. You can have some choices for human survival, or a choice between pancakes or waffles for a certain day. As you would think, that would mean, a lot, of different universes. However, most of them, are almost identical. It's like a tree. The first time the trunk splits into branches, their ends are close to each other. But as they keep on splitting, they get further apart. Like, we can have insects ruling the world some other dimension. Or maybe we would be living on another planet. But there could be another dimension, exactly like this one, except, the this conversation could be fated to happen tomorrow, or maybe yesterday, or even something as small as 5 minutes ago." Now that the background info was finish, I had to get to the real part.

"I came from a similar dimension to this one. Almost everything was the same, though, there was no hero by the name, 'The Spectrum'. Instead, the exact hero we have before us, Anthony, called himself 'The Dragon'. Both Anthony and 'The Dragon' were identical in features. They had identical powers and and identical beast inside of him. The only difference was the choice in name. But not just in nickname, but also in their real names. The Dragon's real name was actually Victor." I turned to Anthony, "That's why, when I saw you, I called you Victor. It's because you look so much like he did. And, I'm sorry to say but I am not your Delilah. I married Victor in my dimension. I regret to tell you that your Delilah is still missing."

That's when Annabeth spoke up, "Wait, dad, you still haven't told us how mom, my mom, disappeared."

Anthony's POV

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any." I know I should have told Annie sooner. I should have told someone sooner. But I really hate to bring back the memories I worked so hard to keep hidden. But I knew that I had to now. Secrets have been spilling out of my and Delilah already, so I should let them all out. "I fell in love my Delilah the moment I saw her. It was not long before we became a couple and eventually married. And them came along our first child." I looked at Annie for a few seconds before finally revealing the truth, "And Annie, it wasn't you." She looked at me in confusion and opened her mouth to say something, but I stopped her before she could, "You had an older brother Annie. But he disappeared along with your mother. I guess I should tell you about him first. His name, was Alexander, though we only called him Alex. He was born 17 years ago. He was a great kid, with lot's of energy and endless smiles. He was especially excited when we learned about you Annie. Four years after his broth you came along. And boy did Alex care about you! He would always keep you with him, never letting you out of his sight. Even at only four years old, he wanted responsibility for your happiness." I looked at Annie's smile for a while, before remembering what I had to say next. A frown quickly replaced my grin as I kept going.

"However, a year after you were born, there was a tragic incident, where I lost your older brother and your mother. I was in a lab experimenting with teleportation magic, to try to find an easy way to travel great distances, even to other planets. I was quite the scientist when I wasn't being a hero. It was going well and you, Alex, and Delilah were with me in the lab to be the first to witness my invention. However, someone had sabotaged the equipment, and there was a huge explosion. When I came to, your mother and five year old Alex had disappeared. I only had you in my arms. I searched everywhere but there was no trace of them two. What I did noticed, was that I had also lost my powers. I had no nagare or even mana control. I had lost a large amount of my strength as well. I thought I must have lost my spectrum powers somehow and I could no longer talk to the Spectrum Dragon. After some analysing, I learned that the explosion somehow absorbed my powers, and split it into nine parts, spreading them around the world. Eight parts were given to 8 other people around the world, who then developed a portion of my power. The ninth, you absorbed. I realized this because whenever you would cry or get angry, you nagare would go out of control and do massive damage. As it turned out, you obtained the water part of the spectrum powers."

"Wait dad," Annie said, "If I gained the blue part of your spectrum gene, then why am I not crazy strong with my water powers?"

"There is a reason for that. When I discovered your powers, I immediately went into hiding with you."

"Hiding?" Annie asked, "Why would you hide me?"

"Well, you see, I didn't want you to go through what I had to go through. I know you might think that having my spectrum powers would be great but actually, it was really hard. I was practically kept in a cage for my childhood. I was wasn't let out of the lab until I was eight! I could never play with other kids. I couldn't talk to 'unsafe' people. I had to free time. I barely managed to fall in love with your mother. If I hadn't been given the miracle of love, I would probably have grown into a robot, with no emotions. Your mother gave me the spark to start off my emotions. I wanted to live a normal life. I wanted you to live a normal life. If I had told others about your powers, you would have quickly become the word of the world. Everyone would be all over you. You would have to live like I did, away from the world. And I feared that they would take you away from me. So I abandoned everything and fled to the countryside. I was able to get some land and started our farm."

"But how were you able to stay hidden. Didn't people know your name recognize you from your look?" Annie said.

"Surprisingly, no. And I realized why it was so easy. 'The Spectrum' was famous. But not Anthony Azure. No one knew my real name since the world only knew me as 'The Spectrum'. And no one knew how I looked either since 'The Spectrum' always wore a mask. When I was first released from the lab the scientists wanted to take precautions to protect my identity. It was actually thanks to their forethought that I was able to keep my secret. However, you, were not as easy to hide."

She looked surprised as she said,"Why? I was just a baby. And you still haven't explained why I'm not as powerful as I should be."

"You were just a baby. And like any baby, you cried. Though, your tantrums, were a lot more difficult to handle. Since you were still an infant, you had no control over your immense nagare, so if you became emotionally stressed, your nagare would leak out and cause problems. I had no idea how I could contain your powers. Thankfully I didn't need to. It was about 6 months after the explosion incident, when I awoke to the sounds of people in your room. I quickly rushed to you to find seven figures surrounding you. They seemed to have been in the middle of some magic spell, until I interrupted them. They turned and saw me, and immediately stopped the spell. One by one they teleported out of the room. They were so fast I could not catch their faces. I checked to see if your were alright, but you were completely unharmed. Although they there was one thing different. A tattoo was made on your wrist. I didn't know what it was for though so I couldn't do anything about it.

The next morning, I was watching the news, only to hear that the seven prime magicians had disappeared." The seven prime magicians were the most powerful magic users in the world. They rarely communicated with each other and had almost no connections other than their title. "I realized that it must have been them the night before, doing some spell on you. I figured out that they managed to seal your powers so that they would not go out of control anymore. They probably joined together for this one mission to keep your powers in check and make sure you don't get into trouble. I don't know why they disappeared. Most people think they died mysteriously and I think they might have too. The strain to seal your powers away for years would take an enormous amount of energy. And They probably did the same for the other eight people who were given a part of my power. It was thanks to them that you were able to lead a normal life for so long. It was thanks to them that I could hide you. It was thanks to them that no one could take you away from me."

After a long silence Annie broke the silence, "Thank you dad. I know this must have been hard for you. So thank you. Thank you for pouring your heart out. Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for caring so much about me. Thank you for keeping this secret from me for so long. I wouldn't have been ready before. I would have been crushed, devastated, destroyed. And I am. Just, only a dealable amount. I can get over this. I can look at the bright side. I had a loving brother. A great mother. And not to mention a legendary dad!" She jumped up and hugged me tight. I was caught off guard, but quickly embraced it.

"Um, guys," Vincent said, "I sort of want to know more about my mom's side of the story." Her turned to his mother and we all awaited a response.

"I guess it's my turn of story time."

Delilah's POV

Hearing Anthony's perspective was pretty interesting since some parts stayed the same or was similar to mine. And now was my time to tell them how.

"A lot of parts are the kind of like Anthony's story. Like him, Victor had the Spectrum gene and the Spectrum Dragon in him. He was also spared by the government and used to make the perfect soldier. Though he managed to escape from the scientist after his training at eight years old. And he, like Anthony, also became dubbed the strongest hero in the world at age nine. He found me and we fell in love. We married and had a child. But ours was not 17 years ago. For some reason we did not have any Alex or even an alternate version of him. You were born 13 years ago, probably the same time as Annie. And a year after you were born, we also had an incident. Victor was in a battle against a foe like no other. Somehow, the enemy had the power to release the Spectrum Dragon from Victor, and control it to his bidding. Victor, not wanting the power of the Dragon in the wrong hands, decided to split his power into 9 parts on his own, and spread them around the world. Though it meant killing himself in the process, it would make it hard to gather up all the power. Since he could not stop the man from controlling The Spectrum Dragon, it was all he could do to stall by doing that. I was near him on the battlefield, holding you in my arms Vince. When your father took in his last breath before he released his powers, and died, His dying wish was for you to grow up and get strong, to become a legend even better than he was. I shut my eyes very tight clutching you in my arms tightly. When I opened them, everything was gone. I was on the streets of Tamashi City. I had no idea what had happened but what I did know was that I was alone on the streets with only what I had on me and a crying baby. Somehow I managed to keep us alive. I got a job immediately and bought the cheapest house I could afford. Slowly I worked and worked, fighting for survival. It was even harder with a baby that causes destruction whenever he cries. I guessed that, even facing death, Victor must have thought of you, so he directed one of the nine parts towards you, so you could get stronger. What he forgot was how hard it would be to train you to control your powers without the government's help. Then one night I woke up to hear you crying. When I looked over to you, I saw 7 figures surrounding you. Just like with Annabeth and Anthony, it was the seven prime magicians, who disappeared the next day. And like Annie, you stopped going out of control with your nagare. And it didn't take me long to learn that I was not in my dimension anymore. I noticed the small differences like the famous The Spectrum who disappeared and no talk about The Dragon. I took to researching information on teleporting accros dimensions, and fell upon my ancestors. Apparently, my ancestors used to have great teleportation skills. While, even now, long range teleportation has not been accomplished, my ancestors did it with ease. Stronger members could teleport not just anywhere in the world, but even other worlds! Yeah that's right. I had space travelers in my family tree. But that's not all. There have been a few incidents where gifted family members have teleported into other universes. However, slowly the power began to die out and became dormant in the lineage, eventually becoming forgotten. But I was able to reawaken the power at the moment of Victor's death, and teleported us here. I did not know why at that time but now I think it was fate for me to be brought here, in order to meet you two."

I watched Vince's reactions to everything as I revealed everything. After I finished, I waited to hear what Vince would say. And when he did, I was not disappointed.

"Mom that's amazing! We're from another world! Man that's so awesome!" Vince shouted grinning widely. Of course, I forgot that he was me and Victor's son. Of course he would look at the bright side, "And my dad was The Dragon! Well, actually I don't know how The Dragon really is but I know how strong The Spectrum was so my dad was just as awesome! When I heard that Mr. Azure was The Spectrum, I was like, man, I want a dad like that! And now, BOOM, I did have a dad like that! Whoohoo!"

Taylor's POV

So Annie's father was the legendary Spectrum, who married an alternate version of Vince's mom. And they had a kid named Alexander. Then they had Annie. And a year later there was an explosion at his lab where they lost Alex, Mr. Azure's powers, and the Delilah from our dimension. At the same time of the explosion, in the other dimension, its been a year after the married Victor and Delilah had their child Vince. Victor died and Vince and Delilah teleported to our dimension. Vince and Annie both gained a part of their fathers powers but had it sealed by the seven prime magicians, who disappeared. So Victor and Anthony are alternate versions of each other. So are the two Delilahs. Alex has no alternate version. Actually come to think of it, since, Victor and Anthony are identical, and the two Delilahs are identical, doesn't that mean that Vince and Annie are kind of like-"

"We're siblings!" Annie and Vince said at the same time.

"Actually, I was going to say twins but that's right too."

Annie's POV

We are never-

Vince's POV

Going to ever-

Annie's POV

Talk about-

Vince's POV

Or even think about-

Annie's POV

What happened-

Vince's POV

Before the bell rung.

So have you all made it through that! Great! Hopefully you'll stay with me for the rest of the story. How did you like those surprises! Yep Annie and Vince are related, and there's not going to be anymore romantic things happening with them anymore. I'm not going to put that type of stuff here. But if you want a little more shipping action there will be a little more to juice out next chapter, and another big surprise! :)


End file.
